After the End
by The Jolly Leprechaun
Summary: Ye, it's after the ending of kh and um ye, you can read it if u want, i dunno whether i should continue or not, i'm not sure
1. Chapter 1

It's five years after the ending of Kingdom hearts, Kairi is still on Destiny Islands, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud and Cid are safe in Hollow Bastion, Sora is trailing round with Donald and Goofy and Riku is still stuck behind the door. I wonder what will happen when Sora gains a new key chain from a cloaked stranger, the millennium Keyblade? Well, soon you'll find out  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
One day on destiny islands, the sun was rising and all the Islanders arrived on the beach in their boats.  
  
Wakka- The wind.its nice  
  
Tidus- Yeah, y'know what Wakka?  
  
Wakka- What?  
  
Tidus- *Starts laughing scarily like he does in ff10* Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
Wakka- Lets all back away from him ya?  
  
Selphie- Wakka? Why has Tidus gone crazy?  
  
Wakka- It's the anniversary of the day when Kairi arrived back at the island without the other two. He always laughs like this.  
  
Selphie- Oh, I never noticed  
  
Wakka- It's been 5 years, surely you would have heard him by now.  
  
Selphie- Nope  
  
Wakka- Oh well. D'you wanna go see Kairi now, she's in the secret place.  
  
Selphie- Ok  
  
They leave Tidus to his laughing and enter the secret place silently. Kairi is staring at the {cheap} pictures on the walls, especially the paopu one.  
  
Wakka- Hiya Kairi!  
  
Kairi- *Very depressed* Oh..hello *Sighs*  
  
Selphie- What's the matter?  
  
Wakka- What do you mean what's the matter, you know what 's wrong ya?  
  
Selphie- No, what?  
  
Wakka- *Sighs* Completely hopeless, never pays any attention at all. So um Kairi, how long you gonna stay in here  
  
Kairi- Um... I dunno *Stares at pictures longingly*  
  
Selphie- You know, you haven't really got better at drawing since you were 5, neither has Sor..  
  
Wakka- Sssh! You'll upset her even more ya?  
  
Tidus- *Comes rushing in* Guys, you gotta come see this, it's, well just come and see  
  
They all rushed outside except Kairi, who stayed with the pictures, to find.  
  
Wakka- Tidus! It's a rock  
  
Tidus- But it's a special rock, see, it has eyes *Shows rock and it has two orange eyes painted on it*  
  
Selphie- Wow, a rock, can I have it?  
  
Tidus- No, I found it  
  
Selphie- But I deserve it  
  
Tidus- Mine!  
  
Selphie- Mine! *Tries to take rock from Tidus*  
  
Tidus- Give IT BACK!!! *Hits Selphie with the rock*  
  
Selphie- Ouch *Picks up a stick and hits Tidus around the head*  
  
Tidus- That don't hurt  
  
Selphie- That DOESN'T hurt  
  
Tidus- Whatever, the rock is mine!  
  
Selphie- No, it's mine.  
  
Tidus- Mine!  
  
Selphie- Mine!  
  
Tidus- Mine!  
  
Selphie- Mine!  
  
Tidus- Mine!  
  
Selphie- Mine!  
  
Tidus- Mine!  
  
Selphie- Mine!  
  
Tidus- Mine!  
  
Selphie- Mine! *Continue fighting over the rock*  
  
Wakka- *Shakes his head and mutters to himself*  
  
Kairi is still in the cave  
  
Kairi- Oh why did you have to go Sora? Why? It's not fair, I'm now stuck here with these freaks, all alone. Help me, please.  
  
*Hallucinates that Sora is there is the cave standing in front of the door and runs towards him*  
  
Kairi- Sora!  
  
He disappears just as she is about to reach him and she slams into the door  
  
Kairi- Ouchies *Faints*  
  
Meanwhile, in Hollow Bastion  
  
Cid- This new Gummi Ship will be able to fly anywhere, I'm the best pilot anywhere, so you can call me Captain!  
  
Leon- Um, Cid  
  
Cid- CAPTAIN!!!  
  
Leon- Fine, Captain, there's something I'm not sure that you know. Once that Kingdom Hearts door was sealed, all the worlds are disconnected and you can't fly to them. Also, why are you building a gummi ship in the library?  
  
Cid- Who says I'm flying to other worlds. Eh, it's convenient innit?  
  
Leon- But, why would you need it then?  
  
Cid- To fly around this dump of course *Climbs into the Gummi ship and tries to start the engine* Huh? It isn't working *Opens the place where the engine is, it is replaced with a note that reads:  
  
To un-captain Cid:  
  
I decided to take your Gummi engine so if you want it back, you must retrieve the Jade monkey by dawn and leave it in the Castle Chapel. Signed, The great Ninja Yuffie  
  
Cid- Grr that little good for nothing (^£$"^%*^$^&%^*&^£$%$&^(%&%($&$^)&*%, I'll get her if it's the last thing I do *Storms off in search of this jade monkey*  
  
Yuffie- Leon, is he gone yet?  
  
Leon- Yes.  
  
*Yuffie comes out of her hiding place, on top of the bookcases, carrying the engine and laughing*  
  
Yuffie- That was fun  
  
*Aerith comes in*  
  
Yuffie- Hi Aerith  
  
Aerith- Oh hello Yuffie, Leon, do you think Cloud will look better in this apron *Holds up a frilly pink apron with gold flowers embroidered onto it* or this one? *Holds up a Purple and Yellow polka-dot apron with tassels around the bottom* We're cleaning the castle.  
  
Yuffie- *Laughing too much to answer*  
  
Aerith- What could possibly be so funny?  
  
Yuffie- Oh two things really, one, the aprons and two..  
  
Aerith- Let me guess, you stole Cid's engine again didn't you?  
  
Yuffie- Yes, and now he's in search of something that doesn't exist.  
  
Leon- I think the pink one  
  
Yuffie- Yeah the pink one, it brings out the blond in his hair.  
  
Aerith- Really? I was gonna give him the polka-dot one but I do think now that the pink one is best. Oh Cloudicus!!!!!  
  
Cloud- *Appears* Yes, and don't call me that  
  
Aerith- Here's you're apron and a matching feather duster *Hands them to him* Now I want you to clean the whole castle  
  
Cloud- Everywhere?  
  
Aerith- Yes, except for the west wing, don't go in the west wing  
  
Cloud- Why not?  
  
Aerith- Just Don't. Off you go now.  
  
*Cloud walks off dragging his feet, staring at the awful apron*  
  
Yuffie- Yeah, he can't go in the west wing  
  
Aerith- Definitely  
  
Leon- Why not? Why can't he go in the west wing?  
  
Aerith- Right, that's it. You're too inquisitive. You can help him *Hands Leon the other apron and a matching mop*  
  
Leon- Joy *Walks after Cloud mumbling to himself*  
  
Yuffie- Uh oh, Cid's coming *Jumps up on top of the bookcases*  
  
Cid- Hey! Aerith, you seen that little (^£$"^%*^$^&%^*&^£$%$&^(%&%($&$^)&*% ninja anywhere?  
  
Aerith- You mean Yuffie?  
  
Cid- Yes.  
  
Aerith- No, I heard that she went down to rising falls to practise throwing Shruiken.  
  
Cid- Ok, you betta not be lying cos my wrath is great mwa ha ha ha ha ha *Chokes* I'm ok, I'll go now *Walks off coughing*  
  
Yuffie- *Jumps down* That was close  
  
Cid- Ah ha! *Runs back in* Caught you, you little (^£$"^%*^$^&%^*&^£$%$&^(%&%($&$^)&*%, give me back that engine  
  
Yuffie- Eep! *Runs off*  
  
Cid- Come back here you!!!! *Chases after her, but stops to rest a few times because he's too old to run fast enough to catch up*  
  
Aerith- Oh well, I'll go see how Cloudy and Leon are doing *Runs after them*  
  
At Disney Castle/ a town that looks like Traverse Town, but isn't  
  
Sora- *Is sitting on a throne dressed in regal clothes* Hello, hello, yes I am king now, that Mickey didn't show up so I rule now mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
Goofy- *Is dressed in poor ragged clothes* Gawrsh Sora  
  
Sora- No no no no no. How many times have I told you it's his royal wonderful highness Sora the great champion of the Keyblade, vanquisher of evil and sealer of keyholes.  
  
Goofy- Ok, why are you dreaming about this? Wake up  
  
Sora- Huh? What? This is a dream, but how are you talking to me.  
  
Goofy- You sleep talk, wake up!  
  
*Sora sat up with a start*  
  
Sora- So it was all a dream, damn.  
  
Donald- *Donald begins speaking without the subtitles on so you can't understand what he is saying* $%"W&G*%^*$*%^£HO*%RH%$*$^*Y&U*(&%Y$^$*&&^(*$UY^*$%*&%£YG&*$^LI^&*$&*O^*($O  
  
Sora- Which means what?  
  
Goofy- I know, I'll put the subtitles on so you can understand him *Presses a button on the screen*  
  
Donald- Fyed, Oui lryab  
  
Goofy- Sorry, that's Al Bhed, how about this one *presses another button*  
  
Donald- Eheu! Sora est non mortuus!  
  
Goofy- Sorry, Latin. *Presses a green button*  
  
Donald- Gutentag, ich heisse Frikadellen  
  
Goofy- Nope, German, Ah ha, I think that it's this one *Presses button*  
  
Donald- Aw Phooey!  
  
Goofy- That's the right one.  
  
Sora- So Donald, what were you saying?  
  
Donald- I don't know, but where are we?  
  
Sora- It looks like um, Traverse Town, but it's not  
  
Donald- Well all we need to do is look at the letter the King sent us and we'll know where we are. Now, who has the letter? Sora?  
  
Sora- I thought Goofy had it  
  
Goofy- I thought that you had it Donald  
  
Donald- And I thought Sora had it. So who does?  
  
*A Cloaked figure approaches the group. The cloak was dark purple and had a light purple eye on the hood*  
  
Sora- Hi who are you, I'm...  
  
Cloaked figure- Sora the key bearer, I bring you two things, which you will be quite pleased with.  
  
Goofy- What?  
  
Cloaked figure- Well I have...  
  
Sora- Wait a minute, I must first ask your name before you give us anything  
  
Cloaked figure- My name? Well let's just say that my name is now Hugo.  
  
Sora- Ok Hugo, so what do you have.  
  
Hugo- Firstly, I have your letter *hands over the letter*  
  
Goofy- Gawrsh! How did you get this?  
  
Hugo- It was left behind a few miles away, under a stone  
  
Donald- That was my pillow!  
  
Goofy- So I was right, you did have it Donald  
  
Donald- Aw phooey.  
  
Hugo- I also have this for you Sora *Hands Sora what looks like a small golden eyeball*  
  
Sora- Wow, a new keychain *Attaches it to his Keyblade. The Keyblade is now golden with Egyptian Hieroglyphics on it, the handle was elaborately decorated with golden swirly patterns, the chain was metal links. The end of the Keyblade was a giant eye and was also gold*  
  
Hugo- It's the Millennium Keyblade. It has a higher attack than Ultima and adds 5 mp and increases summon and magic power significantly, it's long range and there are some other things to do with it that you will have to discover yourself.  
  
Sora- I challenge you to a fight, right here, right now, no dark powers involved.  
  
Hugo- What makes you think that I'm gonna use dark powers?  
  
Sora- The fact that there is a black aura surrounding you and that the weapon you carry is a dark Keyblade.  
  
Hugo- Good guess, but not quite right, there is no black aura, and it isn't a Keyblade, it's just a sword.  
  
Sora- Oh, I must need glasses or something.  
  
Hugo- I agree. To your challenge that is.  
  
*1 minute later, Sora lost and is lying on the floor; Hugo is standing some way away, looking sympathetic*  
  
Hugo- Maybe you do need glasses, you missed me every time you swung the Keyblade around  
  
Sora- Hey, why did you beat me, I can beat Ansem can't I? I even beat a fat blob of funniness and a half-octopus half-well I don't know what, why did I lose to you? I'm level 100 for goodness sake.  
  
Hugo- You do not yet have control over your Keyblade. The way you wield it, it seems like a tool to you. It should become part of you.  
  
Goofy- Stop insultin' Sora, he's the Keyblade master you know.  
  
Hugo- Well, I know someone who could have been  
  
Sora- What was that? Do you know Riku? Are you talking about him?  
  
Hugo- I must go now, goodbye *He walks off, smirking*  
  
Donald- That was weird, but at least we got the letter back, hey where'd it go?  
  
Goofy and Sora- DONALD!!!  
  
Donald- Sorry, oh here it is!  
  
Sora- I'll look after that for now  
  
Goofy- We'd better get goin' now  
  
*They walked off into the sunset and Donald fell over*  
  
Meanwhile- Behind the door of Kingdom Hearts  
  
Riku- Yawn, have you found out how to get outta here yet?  
  
Mickey- No, not yet, but I'm workin' on it  
  
Riku- Heartless! *10 heartless run up to him* I'm bored, dance or something  
  
*The heartless start a really complicated dance routine with somersaults and stuff like that*  
  
Riku- You can do better than that, *The heartless stop dancing* I saw that one 2 years ago. Don't stop *They start again, now even more complicated and with more somersaults*  
  
Mickey- You shouldn't treat them like slaves you know, it's not nice  
  
Riku- *Glares at Mickey* I can set them on you anytime I want. I control them now.  
  
Mickey- Sorry, sorry  
  
Riku- Have you worked out how to get out, I thought that behind this door was infinite wisdom, so I would know everything in the universe, but all I get is tonnes of heartless who can't dance to save their pathetic lives.  
  
Mickey- Um, well I thought that we could hold onto a blue balloon and float away  
  
Riku- It took you 5 years to come up with THAT!!! That's it; I'm getting outta here. *Turns around to walk away, trips over a heartless thanks to his huge shoes, falls to the ground and gets up to walk away again*  
  
Mickey- *Starts laughing*  
  
Riku- Stop that racket *Walks away, stepping over all the heartless*  
  
Mickey- Eh, he'll be back soon, this happens every week.  
  
At Disney Castle  
  
Minnie- I do hope that the king is alright  
  
Daisy- He'll be fine, I hear that he's with someone who can control the heartless, so they won't hurt him, and he's also got the Keyblade.  
  
Minnie- I suppose so, now where has that Pluto got to?  
  
*Pluto bounds in, making muddy paw prints all over the red carpet*  
  
Daisy- There you are. Any news of the king?  
  
Pluto- *Shakes his head*  
  
Minnie- He will be back won't he? We haven't even heard from Count Wizard Donald and Captain Goofy.  
  
Daisy- Of course he's alright, they'll all be back safe and sound, you just see.  
  
*A purple-cloaked figure looked through the window*  
  
Hugo- I wouldn't be too sure about that.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ye, that was it, blah blah, ye, it was mehhhhhhh I don't really care so yeah, say whatever you want, I don't care, if you bother to read this at all, oh well, I don't care.  
  
Her Jolliness,  
  
The Jolly Leprechaun ((~(^-^)~)) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya thanx for your reviews. I am a very un-bothered person at the moment so I like saying that a lot, so just ignore it. So, this is the second chapter, ummm, I don't really know what to put so it will probably be rambling nonsense but it does have a plot believe it or not, so meh.  
  
I do understand that this is sposed to be 5 years after the ending, but it kinda seems to me like it is 5 years before cos I am making some of them act so childish, so meh. Hugo is not Malik, nor is he based on Malik; he just wears the same cloak.  
  
Disclaimer- I kinda forgot top do this in the first chapter, so I'll do a double disclaimer. I don't own any characters from Kingdom hearts, Squaresoft and Disney do, or any 'millennium' items that I use or invent, mainly invent, they belong to Yu-Gi-Oh, the creator that is, that I can't spell name of. I do own Hugo though, my character, I made him up so neh and he isn't Malik  
  
Disclaimer #2-I don't own any characters from Kingdom hearts, Squaresoft and Disney do, or any 'millennium' items that I use or invent, mainly invent, they belong to Yu-Gi-Oh, the creator that is, that I can't spell name of. I do own Hugo though, my character, I made him up so neh and he isn't Malik  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
At the Destiny Islands  
  
Kairi- *Wakes up with paopus circling her head* Oww, my head it hurts so much, ooh pretty paopu.  
  
Suddenly all the pictures begin talking to Kairi  
  
Picture 1- Are you alright?  
  
Picture 2- Who cares? If she dies then we should be able to kill off the rest of them.  
  
Kairi- What do you mean?  
  
Picture 3- He just means that we create images of people so you keep bashing your head, get brain damage and die.  
  
Picture 2- You just gave away the plan, now she won't fall for it again.  
  
Picture 1- Ignore them, they're teasing you. Is your head ok?  
  
Kairi- *Dazed* Yes Grandma, your jumper is very pink indeed, and lovely too  
  
Picture 2- Yes! On the way to death  
  
Picture 25- Not again, you tried this 5 years ago  
  
Picture 40- Yeah, stop trying to kill them off  
  
Kairi- *Shakes head* Why are you talking to me?  
  
Wakka- *Walks in* Kairi are you alright ya? You were talking to yourself again.  
  
Kairi- But, it was the pictures  
  
Wakka- Pictures? *Really sarcastically* Oh right, the pictures, yes Kairi, the pictures were talking.  
  
Kairi- Yes, they were  
  
Wakka- Oooooookay.  
  
Kairi- I'll prove it. Okay pictures- TALK!!!  
  
*A tumbleweed blows by*  
  
Wakka- Ok, you might wanna lie down or something ya?  
  
Kairi- Fine, don't believe me *Stomps off to the islet with the paopu tree*  
  
Wakka- Stoopid girl, pictures talking, yeah right.  
  
Picture 3- *Whispers to picture 2* Here's your chance  
  
*Creates an illusion of Lulu from ff10*  
  
Wakka- Who is that? What's with the hair and the dress and the stuffed animal and well, everything.  
  
Lulu- Where am I? Who are you? Oh, you look like Wakka, if he was younger.  
  
Wakka- How you know my name ya?  
  
Lulu- You are like Wakka, do you know anyone called Tidus?  
  
Picture 2- This isn't working, get rid of her  
  
Picture 3- Wait a minute, I wanna see how this turns out  
  
Wakka- Yes, he lives here, I'll go get him, wait here *Runs to get Tidus*  
  
Picture 2- Goodbye Lulu  
  
Lulu- Oh, what a shame. *Disappears*  
  
Wakka- Tidus! *Runs up to Tidus and Selphie*  
  
Tidus- M-m-m-m-m-ine *Pathetically picks up rock because he is so exhausted*  
  
Selphie- No mine *Snatches it back and runs off with it, bumps into Wakka and throws the rock into the sea by accident* Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *Takes a breath* oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*Coughs* oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Wakka- We get the point  
  
Selphie- *Bursts into tears* I worked so hard to get that rock, now it's gone forever  
  
Wakka- You can always get it back, or get another one  
  
Selphie- Good point *Jumps into the sea, in search of her rock, only to be swept away by the current* Help meeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Tidus- Hah! *Jumps up* That was a fake rock, this is the real one *Picks up a rock which shimmers in the sunlight and is all the colours of the rainbow, which looks like a pretty stone, but isn't* Heh heh heh  
  
Wakka- You gotta come see this, there's ....  
  
Tidus- Don't care, I got my rock now *Sits, rocking back and forward on the sand, muttering to the rock*  
  
Wakka- Pathetic *Swims over to the islet*  
  
Kairi- *Sitting on the floor by a coconut tree* Oh hello Wakka. What happened to Selphie?  
  
Wakka- She went out to sea, I don't suppose that she'll ever be back, she'll either drown, or something.  
  
Kairi- Oh, that's nice *Stares towards the cave*  
  
Wakka- Oh that reminds me, you gotta come see this, it's amazing, there's someone in the cave.  
  
Kairi- Really? Can I see them?  
  
Wakka- Sure, follow me *Runs towards the secret place*  
  
Kairi- Now surely he'll believe me about the pictures talking. *Follows Wakka into the secret place*  
  
Wakka- Wha? You aren't the person who was in here.  
  
Kairi- What're you talking about, there's no one there Wakka *Staring at the wall*  
  
Wakka- *Annoyed* Nooo, by the door stoopid  
  
Kairi- Oh, Aagh! A purple-cloaked person  
  
Hugo- Hello Kairi, Wakka  
  
Wakka- How do you know our names, and what is your name?  
  
Hugo- *Ignoring Wakka* I bring news  
  
Kairi- You're not a hallucination are you? And what news do you bring?  
  
Hugo- I am certainly not a hallucination. Firstly, I must give you this *hands Kairi a golden paopu fruit, it has a golden eye in the centre and isn't too ornate* It is a present, you must discover what it does by yourself. I was supposed to bring something for Selphie, but she is gone, I can't give it to her.  
  
Kairi- Thank you stranger. I didn't go to school, so I never had long rambling speeches from police officers about not accepting stuff from strangers, so thank you. *Smiles at millennium paopu*  
  
Wakka- Don't I get anything?  
  
Hugo- Ah yes, here *Hands Wakka a golden Blitzball with a big eye on it* it is most powerful, much more powerful than world champion.  
  
Wakka- I don't know what that is, but it sounds good so yay!  
  
Tidus- *Runs in* I have my rock, so I don't need anything, but I want something  
  
Hugo- *Sighs* Here then Tidus *Hands Tidus a golden rock with an eye on it. Tidus immediately throws away the other one and hugs the new rock* It um, is better than the other rock  
  
Tidus- I know that already, so thanks.  
  
Hugo- I must go now, my business here is done.  
  
Kairi- Wait! We challenge you to a fight  
  
Hugo- But you don't fight Kairi  
  
Kairi- When I say we, I mean Tidus and Wakka  
  
Hugo- Fine, he was like this too *30 seconds later, Tidus and Wakka are defeated*  
  
Wakka- That really hurt  
  
Tidus- Man, I'm really off today  
  
Hugo- The same as with the other one, I really must leave now  
  
Kairi- Wait! You said that you had news  
  
Hugo- Oh yes, well Sora is safe, so you have nothing to worry about, good bye *Disappears through portal that suddenly appears outta nowhere*  
  
Kairi- Wait! Don't go. What about Sora? Do you know anything else? Where is he? Wait! *Falls to her knees*  
  
Wakka- My head hurts  
  
Tidus- Where'd my rock go? Ah here it is *Huggles the rock*  
  
Wakka- Pathetic, really pathetic. Who was that guy anyway?  
  
Tidus- I didn't even see his face, it was in shadow  
  
Kairi- *Stands up gradually* He knew about Sora, there must be a way to get to him, why don't we try to find a way from this cave *Keeps hitting the walls to find a switch or something* Come on, search  
  
Tidus- Okay *Trips over a crack in the floor* Damn, I thought that would open a passageway  
  
Wakka- How a bout this? *Pushes down the big boulder on the left hand side of the cave* Look, a passageway opened! *A dark hole appeared in the wall on the left*  
  
Kairi- Let's go through, I wonder what will be there? *Walks through*  
  
Tidus- I wonder what I should name my rock, I know, I should call it ummm, Jessie. Yes that's it  
  
Wakka- Crazy *Walks through the passageway*  
  
Tidus- Wait for Jessie and me! *Runs into the tunnel after them the passage closes after them, so it is really pitch black*  
  
Wakka- Jessie?  
  
Tidus- The rock!!!  
  
Wakka- Oh right  
  
Kairi- One of us really should have bought a torch with us.  
  
Meanwhile, at Hollow Bastion.  
  
Cid- *Is creeping around Hollow Bastion, mostly specifically Rising Falls* Oh Yuffie! Come out and I'll give you um, some gil, I mean munny! Lots and lots of munny  
  
Yuffie- *Is hiding in a really obvious place, behind a big boulder* No way ye olde farmer Cid  
  
Cid- I'm not a farmer you little (^£$"^%*^$^&%^*&^£$%$&^(%&%($&$^)&*%  
  
Yuffie- And I'm not a (^£$"^%*^$^&%^*&^£$%$&^(%&%($&$^)&*% either so now we're even.  
  
Cid- No we're not, gimme back that engine  
  
Yuffie- No way *Cid gets 5 Shruiken thrown at the back of his head*  
  
Cid- Why you little (^£$"^%*^$^&%^*&^£$%$&^(%&%($&$^)&*% what did you do that for?  
  
Yuffie- Stop calling me that!  
  
Cid- *Really really annoyed* I'll call you whatever I like until I get my engine back. *Looks around* Hey! Where'd all my munny go? YUFFIE! *Huffs and puffs his way up to the castle after Yuffie*  
  
Yuffie- *Runs past Aerith supervising Leon and Cloud* Hi Aerith. Bye Aerith *Runs off at top speed towards the Great Crest*  
  
Aerith- Oh hello Yuffie. *Shouts to her* If you don't want him to catch you, go to the West Wing  
  
Yuffie- *Shouts back* Good point, thanks *Runs off towards the West Wing*  
  
Aerith- Now come on guys, hurry up, we'll have this castle cleaned up in no time at all.  
  
Cloud- That's what you said 12 hours ago and we haven't even finished cleaning the library yet, only because you insist that we clean every page in each book separately.  
  
Leon- Yeah, and I look like such an idiot in this apron, I want the other one.  
  
Cloud- No, it's mine *Hugs apron*  
  
Leon- No, mine  
  
Cloud- Mine!  
  
Leon- Mine!  
  
Cloud- Mine!  
  
Leon- Mine!  
  
Cloud- Mine!  
  
Leon- Mine!  
  
Cloud- Mine!  
  
Leon- Mine!  
  
Aerith- Stop arguing you two. You're acting like, I don't know, two children on an island fighting over a rock, but like that'll ever happen  
  
*All begin laughing*  
  
Leon- You're right Aerith  
  
Cloud- Yeah, we shouldn't argue over an apron  
  
Leon- Yeah, why were we arguing any way  
  
Cloud- It was all your fault, you wanted my apron.  
  
Leon- I never  
  
Cloud- Yeah you did  
  
Aerith- Be quiet and start cleaning! *Cloud and Leon glare at each other, then continue cleaning rather reluctantly* That's much better, now how about some music while you work?  
  
Cloud- Yeah, what music you got?  
  
Leon- it had better be good music, or I'm not listening  
  
Aerith- Um, I got...  
  
Cid- *Wheezes his way into the library* Have....you..s-s-s-seen Y-y-y- yuffieeeeeeee *Falls onto the floor* Ouch  
  
Leon- Wow, he's too exhausted to even swear  
  
Cloud- Is he alive?  
  
Cid- Of course I'm alive you little (^£$"^%*^$^&%^*&^£$%$&^(%&%($&$^)&*%, now have you seen that Yuffie?  
  
Aerith- Oh you poor thing, you must be exhausted, you go rest over there, I'll go fetch you a drink. You two *Frowns at Cloud and Leon* stay here. *Walks off*  
  
Cid- Run for it *Cloud and Leon untie the girly aprons and run off, Leon comes back and picks up Cloud's apron, hides it in a book shelf, then runs off again*  
  
Leon - *Standing in the dungeon place* Where should we go?  
  
Cloud- I know! Lets go to the West Wing, where they specifically told us not to go. There must be something really good there if we aren't allowed to go.  
  
Leon- But it's against the rules and she'll find us there  
  
Cloud- So! Well maybe, if we just looked around the door, then left, they wouldn't know would they?  
  
Leon- I suppose so, I say ok, but if we get in trouble, it's your fault.  
  
Cloud- Fine then *Begins running towards the West Wing*  
  
Leon- Cloud?  
  
Cloud- Yes?  
  
Leon- Where exactly is the West Wing?  
  
Cloud- I don't know  
  
*In the library*  
  
Aerith- *Comes back with the drink* Where have they gone?  
  
Cid- *Looking very guilty* I don't know  
  
Aerith- Cloudy! Leon! Where are you? *Sees the apron on the floor* LEON!!!! You stole the other one *A paper aeroplane lands on the floor by her feet* Oh, what's this? *Picks it up and reads it*  
  
Aerith, They're headed for the West Wing. Get there quick. Yuffie P.S. Cid told them to run for it  
  
Cid- What does it say?  
  
Aerith- Never you mind *Purposely drops the glass of water on the floor and it shatters* You can clean that up seeing as how you told them to go *Runs towards the West Wing*  
  
Cid- *Starts moaning and grumbling to himself* Why should I do it? What was I doing before this? Ah yes, chasing that ninja *Runs off* Who cares about that glass? *Comes back* I do *Cleans it up*  
  
At the West Wing  
  
Aerith- I would have thought that they would be here by now, I mean they must have left ages ago and I got here in 2 minutes.  
  
Yuffie- *Jumps down from the ceiling* They're not here? Oh well, I'll go search for them, luckily I hid that engine in a safe place so farmer can't find it  
  
Aerith- Farmer?  
  
Yuffie- Oh, that's Cid. I'll go now, wait there. *Runs off in search of Cloud and Leon*  
  
Aerith- She'd better hurry up, oh well, while I'm waiting, I might as well go into the West Wing while I wait *Goes through huge ornate doors to the West Wing*  
  
Meanwhile, in the dungeon place  
  
Leon- Where do you think it is?  
  
Cloud- Well, from the name, I'd say that it was in the west.  
  
Leon- Well duh  
  
Cloud- Ok, ok, hang on a sec, I hear something, hide under that table over there *Leon hides under the table, Cloud hides behind a chair*  
  
Leon- Why?  
  
Cloud- Sssh! Be quiet  
  
*Yuffie creeps in, looks around and walks out again*  
  
Leon- If we follow her, she'll lead us to the West Wing  
  
Cloud- Ok, lets go *Follows Yuffie*  
  
Leon- Hey! Wait for me! *Bumps his head on the table* Ouch *Follows Cloud*  
  
*They arrive at the West Wing*  
  
Aerith- *Walks outta the door to meet Yuffie* Did you find them?  
  
Yuffie- No I couldn't find them anywhere. *Whispers to Aerith* I saw them in the dungeon, hiding in very obvious places. Now they're over there hiding behind the statue, I think that we should let them in, and mess with their minds a bit to teach them a lesson.  
  
Aerith- *Nods* I'll help you search, I bet you that they're back in the library by now, back tom their cleaning *Walks off with Yuffie towards the library*  
  
Leon- They didn't see us! We must be so good at hiding. We even fooled a ninja and they're supposed to be really sneaky and tricky and clever. Lets go in now  
  
Cloud- Ok *Walks up to the door* hey look at this sign on the door *Points to it*  
  
Leon- *Walks up to the door* Yeah, it says:  
  
KEEP OUT OF THE WEST WING. STRICTLY FORBIDDEN. PUNISHMENT FOR ENTERING IS DEATH.  
  
Cloud- I can read you know  
  
Leon- Whatever, lets go in *Tries to open door but it's too heavy*  
  
Cloud- Why not try this *There's a switch on the wall next to the door, he flips it*  
  
Leon- *As the door is opening* Why didn't we ever notice this place before?  
  
Cloud- I dunno *Walks through door*  
  
Leon- Well, here goes *Follows Cloud*  
  
At the library  
  
Aerith- They fell for it  
  
Yuffie- This'll be fun  
  
Cid- Are you gonna let me in on the joke?  
  
Aerith and Yuffie- NO!!!  
  
At a field on the outskirts of a town that looks like Traverse Town, but isn't  
  
Sora- Yay, I have a new key chain now, the millennium Keyblade  
  
Goofy- How come we didn't get anything?  
  
Donald- Yeah, we get nothing and you get some good new weapon  
  
*A thousand million miles away*  
  
Hugo- *Hits his head with his hand* I KNEW that I forgot something  
  
*Back to Sora, Donald and Goofy*  
  
Sora- Oh I wish that I knew where my friends were.  
  
Donald- We're here  
  
Sora- No, my other friends  
  
Goofy- Which ones?  
  
Sora- You know, Riku and Kairi  
  
Donald- Who?  
  
Goofy- Never heard of them.  
  
Sora- Have you guys suddenly gone dumb or something. You know 5 years ago, at Kingdom hearts? *Flashback of the ending shows*  
  
Donald- Sorry Sora, I wasn't paying attention, could you show that again?  
  
Sora- I've had just about enough of this. *Walks away from Donald and Goofy. They chase after him*  
  
Goofy- Gawrsh Sora, what's the matter?  
  
Sora- You're just so dumb, I mean you can't even remember my old friends, are your memories really that short?  
  
*Donald and Goofy start to laugh*  
  
Donald- We were just kidding, of course we know who they are  
  
Goofy- Yeah, we were just foolin' around  
  
Sora- That's alright then *They continue walking*  
  
Goofy- Sora?  
  
Sora- Yes  
  
Goofy- Do you miss your old friends  
  
Sora- Yes, I wish that I could see what they are doing now *An apparition of Riku and Kairi appears. Riku is running away, looking annoyed and Kairi is looking around, looking confused* Aaagh!  
  
Donald- What's that?  
  
Goofy- It must be the new Keyblade, remember what Hugo said?  
  
*Flashback of meeting Hugo*  
  
Sora- I think that we have all already worked that out. Kairi can you hear me? Riku? *The images don't respond and they eventually fade away*  
  
Donald- Let's carry on then *Marches off*  
  
Goofy- *Runs after him* Wait Donald! I think that Sora is a bit upset so he needs time to think it over  
  
Donald- What're you talkin' bout? He's basically dancing around cos he's so happy that he saw them *Sora is dancing around being happy and scaring away nearby wildlife*  
  
Goofy- *Runs back to Sora* Please stop that Sora, you're scaring a lotta stuff and it's scaring us too  
  
Sora- *Stops dancing* Sorry guys, I'm just so happy that they're ok. Actually they look a bit annoyed and confused, but at least they're still alive. I wanna actually see them and be able to talk to them though, but that won't happen I know.  
  
Donald- It happened before, maybe you just have to say something specific, try it.  
  
Goofy- Yeah, you've got nothing to lose  
  
Sora- Ok, last time, when I said I wish, it worked, so I'll try it this time. I wish that they could appear right next to me *Nothing happens*  
  
Goofy- Try something else  
  
Donald- Yeah, it might work  
  
Sora- Ok, I wish for a cheese sandwich *An apparition of a cheese sandwich appears in his hand*  
  
Donald- How come that works?  
  
Goofy- Yeah, and the other one didn't?  
  
Sora- I don't know, I'll try again. Um, I wish that Ansem would walk up to us *An apparition of Ansem walks up to them*  
  
Donald- Aaagh! Go away, get away evil demon  
  
Goofy- Calm down, it's just an apparition, it's not real.  
  
Donald- You mean that's a ghost over there cos you keep saying apparition?  
  
Goofy- No, when I say that, I mean a projection, something not real, not there, but it is, not the real person/thing. You get it now?  
  
Donald- Not really, but yes I suppose so if I say yes maybe it'll shut you up *Ansem disappears*  
  
Sora- Right, one last go. Um, I wish that the real Kairi was here so that I could talk to her *There was a flash of white light and Kairi stood there looking dazed*  
  
Kairi- *Really really surprised* Sora? Is that you?  
  
Sora- *Hugs her* Yes! Kairi, are you really there, you are real aren't you?  
  
Kairi- Of course, but as I disappeared I heard a voice saying that I have 5 minutes  
  
Goofy- You serious?  
  
Kairi- No, I made that up  
  
Donald- *Laughs* I knew that *Shifty eyes*  
  
Sora- So, how's the island? *Kairi tells Sora all about life on the island, it takes about a minute cos nothing much actually happens* Oh, really, so Tidus is insane now, I knew it!  
  
Kairi- So Sora, what have you been doing these 5 years?  
  
Sora- Oh nothing much, just wandering around looking for Kingdom Hearts  
  
Kairi- You lazy bum, we've been busy on the island, building new stuff and junk and you're just taking it easy, wandering round.  
  
Sora- Pretty much yeah, I'm kinda lazy I suppose. We haven't even got near to finding the door.  
  
Donald- Yup  
  
Goofy- Too true  
  
Kairi- So lazy.  
  
Donald- Yup  
  
Goofy- Too true  
  
Kairi- Is that all you can say?  
  
Donald- Yup  
  
Goofy- Too true  
  
Sora- Ignore them. So are you happy Kairi? *Realises that she has disappeared suddenly* Kairi? Where'd you go?  
  
Donald- Oh well, she's gone  
  
Goofy- Such a shame  
  
Sora- I wonder what's the secret to activating that thing?  
  
Donald- I don't know.  
  
Goofy- Not sure really  
  
Sora- You're so hopeless  
  
Donald- Yeah yeah  
  
Goofy- Sure sure  
  
*Sora runs away looking irritated and it just suddenly begins snowing so they take shelter in a conveniently nearby deserted house*  
  
Inside the door of Kingdom Hearts  
  
Mickey- *Is sitting at a desk, and keeps drawing up plans to escape, looks at a watch* Hmm, he should be back by now, that's odd, oh well *Continues drawing up escape plans*  
  
Riku- *Is some way away by now* There must be a way outta here, I mean, it can't be completely sealed. Why can't I have someone to tell me how to get outta here?  
  
*Heartless start following him dancing to an even more complicated routine using Wight knights as batons, large bodies as trampolines and stuff like that, basically Heartless as props*  
  
Riku- Go away! Can't I escape on my own here!  
  
*Walks away but the heartless follow him and block the patch with their dance routine*  
  
Riku- I command you to go away  
  
*Nothing happens*  
  
Riku- Uh oh! I lost my control over the heartless that means that they'll probably attack me now. I gotta go *Runs away with the heartless chasing after him* I don't need any help, I have my sword, uh oh, I left it back with the mouse, now I'm in trouble *continues running with about 50000000000000000 heartless chasing him*  
  
Back at the door  
  
Mickey- *Notices the bat-wing sword* Oh look, Riku's sword, he left it here, I have the feeling that he might need it right now, but never mind, he's mean to me so why should I help him. Wait a minute! *Stands up* That's not the attitude of a king! I should go help him, but I've nearly worked out where a way to escape is. He'll just have to wait a bit. *Continues working*  
  
Back to further in the darkness  
  
Riku- *The heatless have stopped for a rest, so Riku is hiding* Why did it go away? Why did it take 5 years? I would have thought my power to control the heartless would have gone when *Shudders* Maleficent died.  
  
Heatless 1- *Talking in heartless talk* I'm a bit blind, so where's he gone?  
  
Heartless 2- I dunno, I can't hear him anywhere  
  
Heartless 1- You can see fine, so why don't you look for him?  
  
Heartless 2- Good point *Looks around* Nope, can't see him.  
  
Heartless 1- You're so hopeless  
  
Heartless 2- Thank you.  
  
Heartless 1- *Shakes head*  
  
Riku- *Creeps off without the heartless noticing* Hey look! A door *Goes up to it* Fine then, it isn't really a door, it just looks like one, so I can't escape *A trap door suddenly opens next to Riku* Was I supposed to fall down that?  
  
Heartless 2- Damn, I was sure that it would work  
  
Heartless 1- Somehow I don't think that he's dumb enough to fall for that  
  
Heartless 2- Then how come he just jumped down the trap door?  
  
Heartless 1- I don't quite know  
  
Riku- *As he's jumping down the trap door* See ya later!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
That was the 2nd chapter, and it was kinda long, I think, ye, about 20 pages on my computer. Oh well, I suppose that it's better than a really short chapter, or maybe not, I dunno. Um, ye, tell me what you thought of it and I might do some more, actually I will, cos I'm not gonna abandon this fan fic like I have done with the other ones, oh well, I am so unbothered, never mind.  
  
Her jolliness  
  
The Jolly Leprechaun ((~(^-^)~)) 


	3. Tidus had a little rock

Booyaka! Thanx for the reviews and everything. Ye, well this is the 3rd chapter and ye it might get a bit crazier from here on especially the Hollow Bastion bit, so you've been warned.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own nuffink.  
  
Now, on with the story  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Inside the darkness of the cave  
  
Kairi- *Trips over* Owwwwwwwwww!!!! My foot, it hurts, I can't go on!  
  
Wakka- Sure you can! I'll help you up, but first I need to know where you are. Where are you ya?  
  
Kairi- Um, well I'm sitting on the floor.  
  
Wakka- *Sarcastic* Wow, how really helpful. Tidus, can you help here?  
  
*Silence*  
  
Wakka- Tidus?  
  
Kairi- Don't tell me he ran off  
  
Wakka- I don't think that he ran off, I just think that he got lost, or is distracted.  
  
Kairi- By what?  
  
Wakka- Have you noticed what's all over the floor?  
  
Kairi- Uh-oh!  
  
*Some way away*  
  
Tidus- ROCKS!!! *Tries to grab as many as possible*  
  
*A blinding white light um, blinds Tidus and temporarily lights up the cave*  
  
Tidus- Nooo, I can't see help me someone!!  
  
Wakka- Hey! I think that I just saw Tidus over there  
  
Kairi- Over where?  
  
Wakka- Are you blind or somethin? *cave returns to darkness* TIDUS!!! SHOUT SO WE CAN FIND YOU!!!!  
  
Tidus- Hmm, I think I just heard Wakka. WAKKA!!  
  
Wakka- There! That way! *Runs off*  
  
Kairi- Hey! My ankle kinda really hurts, I can't get up. Don't leave me. *Cave lights up suddenly for no particular reason*  
  
Tidus- *Walks past Kairi* Hi Kairi  
  
Kairi- Huh? But I thought that you were over there  
  
Tidus- Well, I dunno, I was no where really, I just appeared  
  
Kairi- Huh? *Hears something behind her and turns around*  
  
Tidus- Hiya  
  
Kairi- Aaagh! But, you were just in front of me *Turns around* Aaagh! But you're behind me too and to the side and diagonal and over there and there and there and I feel dizzy *Holds head and sways about, nearly fainting*  
  
Tiduses- What's the matter Kairi?  
  
Kairi- This is so confusing  
  
Wakka- *Comes back* Hey Kairi! I found Tidus  
  
Tiduses- But I'm Tidus!  
  
Wakka- What?  
  
Kairi- When?  
  
Wakka- Who?  
  
Kairi- How?  
  
Wakka- This is where Selphie should say Why *Throws Blitzball at wall*  
  
Selphie- *Suddenly appears outta nowhere next to Wakka, soaking wet* Oh, hi Kairi, Wakka, Tiduses *Realises what is there* TIDUSES!!!!!  
  
Wakka- What you doin here?  
  
Selphie- I dunno. I was just minding my own business, drowning at sea, and then I just appeared here  
  
Wakka- I wonder how that happened?  
  
Selphie- Yes, this is a great mystery  
  
Kairi- Don't we have a worse mystery on our hands?  
  
Wakka- What?  
  
Selphie- What mystery could possibly be more confusing and mystifying than my sudden appearance here?  
  
Kairi- *Points to the Tiduses* Them  
  
Wakka- Of course  
  
Selphie- Now why didn't I think of that?  
  
Kairi- Now how could hundreds, no thousands of Tiduses have just suddenly appeared. I mean, there are more of them every second, where are they coming from and why?  
  
Selphie- Don't ask me, I only just got here *Looks at the Tiduses who are all singing Mary had a little lamb, but with Mary replaced with Tidus and Lamb replaced with rock, swaying from side to side as they sang*  
  
Wakka- How can we get rid of them?  
  
Kairi- I'm not sure, but we have to find a way outta here first. *Looks at the tunnel properly for the first time. It was narrow and water was dripping down from the ceiling. The stone on the sides of the tunnel was worn down and had odd words scratched into it. Words like Dark, Parrots, West and Gummi Ships. The floor was made of earth and was littered with rocks and skeletons*  
  
Selphie- Let's just go down the tunnel and hopefully we'll eventually get out. Come on everyone *They walk single file down the corridor with Kairi leading them*  
  
Wakka- This is so boring, when are we gonna get there?  
  
Tiduses- Are we there yet?  
  
Kairi- No  
  
Tiduses- Are we there yet?  
  
Wakka- No  
  
Tiduses- Are we there yet?  
  
Selphie- Not yet  
  
Tiduses- Are we there yet?  
  
Kairi- We'll get there even slower if you keep talking  
  
Tiduses- Are we there yet?  
  
Wakka- NO!!!  
  
Tiduses- Are we there yet?  
  
Selphie- You are really beginning to annoy me now  
  
Tiduses- Are we there yet?  
  
Wakka- You open your mouths again and um, no more rocks  
  
Tiduses- *Start crying*  
  
Kairi- That was really mean  
  
Selphie- Yeah, did you have to be so harsh?  
  
Wakka- Yes  
  
Selphie- Oh ok, I was just wondering  
  
Kairi- Hey look! An exit! *They all begin running towards it*  
  
Wakka- We're nearly there *Is about to reach it*  
  
Selphie- You know this is usually the part where something blocks the path or for some un-foreseen reason we can't get through  
  
Kairi- Yeah, usually  
  
*They approach the exit*  
  
Wakka- *Walks through* Well that was easy  
  
Selphie- Yeah, I would have at least expected some trap or a monster at least  
  
Kairi- Where are we anyway?  
  
Wakka- Yeah, this place looks kinda familiar  
  
Selphie- I know where we are  
  
Kairi- Where?  
  
Wakka- Yeah, tell us  
  
Selphie- The secret place, we just went in a huge circle  
  
Kairi- What! I can't believe it. We walked through that cave and all it did was take us in one big circle?  
  
Wakka- Pretty much yeah  
  
Selphie- Man, that sucks  
  
Kairi- So whatta we do now anyway  
  
Wakka- Most especially, what do we do with them?  
  
*The Tiduses have run onto the beach and are rolling around on the floor and barking, acting like puppies*  
  
Selphie- How embarrassing  
  
Kairi- Yeah, what are we gonna tell Tidus' parents?  
  
Wakka- I have no idea, do you think they'll mind having another couple of thousand people in their house?  
  
Selphie- What do you think?  
  
Wakka- No?  
  
Kairi- Clueless.  
  
Selphie- Completely  
  
Wakka- Do you reckon we'll ever know which is the real Tidus?  
  
Kairi- Maybe, but we have to work out how to find which is the real one first. *Sits on the floor thinking*  
  
Selphie- I know! No I don't. That wouldn't work, or that, or that or that. Maybe I should stop trying to think  
  
Wakka- That would be great ya?  
  
Kairi- Come on. We don't want to be stuck with these freaks forever. We have to think of something  
  
*Sit there for a few minutes*  
  
Selphie- Anything?  
  
Wakka- Nope  
  
Kairi- Not me  
  
Selphie- Oh  
  
Wakka- *Jumps up* Eureka!  
  
At Hollow Bastion  
  
*Leon and Cloud are in the West Wing. There is a long corridor, which is wide, and has a floor made of mother of pearl. There are some expensive looking paintings on the wall and the walls are painted in a deep red colour. There is a huge oak door at the end of the quite short corridor, they're headed towards it*  
  
Cloud- Wow! We were living in the dump part of this castle and they're living in luxury the whole time and we didn't even know.  
  
Leon- Do you think that they'll notice if a few paintings go missing?  
  
Cloud- Yes  
  
Leon- Well I don't care *Takes a painting of Hollow Bastion off the walls*  
  
*An alarm starts sounding*  
  
Alarm- Replace painting number 15674 right away, or immediate action will be taken  
  
Cloud- Told you that they'd mind. You'd better put it back  
  
Leon- What and pick another one instead?  
  
Cloud- *Hits head with hand* No  
  
Leon- What should I do then?  
  
Alarm- Replace painting number 15674 right away, or immediate action will be taken  
  
Cloud- OH! Be quiet!  
  
Alarm- Replace painting number 15674 right away, or immediate action will be taken  
  
Leon- Fine, I'll put it back *Puts painting back*  
  
Alarm- Security has been informed of intruders and they will be down in a few minutes. You may as well give yourself up  
  
Leon- Who are you to tell us what to do?  
  
Alarm- You are intruding in a private residence.  
  
Cloud- We live here too  
  
Alarm- But not in this part of the castle  
  
Leon- Well we're just gonna go through this door now *Walks up to oak door*  
  
Alarm- You don't wanna go through there  
  
Cloud- I think that we do  
  
Alarm- Ok fine then, I don't care if you go through there  
  
Leon- Ok then *Walks through*  
  
Alarm- Grr, why does reverse psychology never work?  
  
Cloud- *Follows Leon through door*  
  
*At the control room*  
  
Yuffie- *Speaking into the alarm speaker thing microphone thingy* We're sending security now  
  
Aerith- What is security?  
  
Yuffie- *Covers microphone with hand* That nice guy over there ^_^  
  
Aerith- ????? Where'd he go????  
  
Yuffie- Yes *Nods* You know, Cid *Points to cid who is standing in the corner, gagged, wearing a dumb hat*  
  
Aerith- Oh right, Cid  
  
Yuffie- He can fight can't he?  
  
Aerith- Oh yes, of course *Hands Cid a spear* Do us proud *Gently pushes Cid into a lift, which will take him to where Cloud and Leon are*  
  
Cid- Mmmm.hmbnmgm bmngjklg  
  
Yuffie- Oh right, the gag *Unties it quickly before the lift goes down*  
  
Aerith- Bye bye Cid darling *The lift descends and Aerith and Yuffie wave goodbye to cid*  
  
Cid- What am I doing? I haven't used a spear in 10 years, how am I supposed to fight them? *Lift stops and cid gets off*  
  
Leon- OH! CID! How are you?  
  
Cid- Um, I am security, see *Shows them the hat he is wearing, it says 'Security Dude'*  
  
Leon and Cloud- *Start laughing*  
  
Cid- You're not the kind of people that I would of thought laughed, *Shakes head* what am I saying? Why are you laughing?  
  
Leon- *Talking whilst laughing* Cos you're so old  
  
Cloud- You're like so much older then us, you can't even beat us at chess, do you think that you can win at fighting?  
  
Cid- It is my sworn duty to get rid of trespassers *Stands, blocking their path so they can't go any further*  
  
Leon- *Takes out the gunblade*  
  
Cloud- *Draws his Buster sword covered in toilet paper*  
  
Leon- You don't stand a chance  
  
Cloud- Yeah, we're invincible as a team, well sorta  
  
Cid- Help! *Closes eyes and pokes his spear forward*  
  
Leon- Aaagh!  
  
Cloud- No fair!  
  
Cid- *Opens eyes, Leon and Cloud are lying on the floor, defeated* Hey! I did it! Did you see that girls?  
  
Alarm- That wasn't you, look behind you  
  
Cid- Looks around *There is Hugo (but Cid doesn't know that it's him, cos he doesn't know Hugi) running further into the West Wing*  
  
Cloud- Did you seriously think that it was you who beat us?  
  
Cid- Yes, I did  
  
Leon- Stupid, well we have to go after this intruder *Stands up and follows the other two who are already through the door*  
  
*There are many doors, each one bigger then the last and made of more expensive materials. They eventually lead to a stage. There is a single spotlight on the stage, everywhere else in darkness. Hugo is no-where to be seen*  
  
Cid- Where did they go?  
  
Alarm- Be careful. He could be anywhere  
  
Leon- We know that  
  
Cloud- I always wanted to go up on stage and act properly, lets go on the stage  
  
Leon- Yeah, we can *Walks up to stage with Cid and Cloud*  
  
Alarm- Now! *Bars come down and trap them on the stage*  
  
Leon- ????  
  
Hugo- *Comes into the light* Hello  
  
Cloud- YOU!  
  
Hugo- What was that for?  
  
Cloud- I dunno  
  
Cid- Why are we trapped?  
  
Hugo- I'm just following orders, they were to lead you here and trap you there  
  
Leon- Who are you anyway?  
  
Hugo- I'm Hugo  
  
Cloud- Oooh, how incredibly informative  
  
Hugo- Be quiet or I won't give you what I've been told to give you.  
  
Cid- Finally! Somebody appreciates that it's my birthday today  
  
Leon- It's your birthday?  
  
Cloud- You didn't tell us  
  
Cid- I told you numerous times during the past week, and I reminded you earlier today  
  
Leon- Oh  
  
Cloud- We weren't paying attention  
  
Hugo- Anyway. Before I give you the things, first you're gonna have to do something  
  
Cloud- What?  
  
Cid- It'd better not involve embarrassment, remember, it's my birthday  
  
Hugo- Eh, whatever. NOW! *A beam of light shoots at the three in the cage and replaces their normal outfits with a geeky Mickey Mouse costume for Cloud, a Goofy costume for Leon and a Donald costume for Cid*  
  
Alarm- *Mickey mouse club march thing is playing in the background* You have to sing and dance to this song before you get the stuff  
  
Cloud- o_O  
  
Cid- No way! I look stupid in this costume, why do we have to dress like this anyway?  
  
Leon- I quite like this costume actually, it's my colour  
  
Everyone else- O_O  
  
Alarm- Start now, or you'll never get outta there  
  
Cloud- Fine, but you'd better not be taping it  
  
Hugo- *Shifty eyes* Umm, no  
  
Leon- That's alright then  
  
Leon, Cid and Cloud- * They start singing in very tuneless voices, and dancing like elephants, if elephants did ballet, which reduces Yuffie and Aerith to fits of giggles as Hugo is taping it, to show to everyone later*  
  
*At Hawaii*  
  
Sora- ???? How'd we get here? Weren't we just somewhere else?  
  
Donald- I dunno  
  
Goofy- let's just enjoy it while we can  
  
*Start relaxing and sipping cocktails*  
  
In the trapdoor  
  
Riku- I've been sliding down this trapdoor for hours, when will I fall out? Oh! There's some light down there, I wonder where it leads?  
  
*Falls into light and lands on top of Leon, Cloud and Cid in the middle of their dance routine*  
  
Alarm- OH! Why'd you have to ruin it, they were just getting to the good part  
  
Leon- *Is lying on the floor, crushed* M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!  
  
Cid- Shut up  
  
Cloud- Geroff you!  
  
Riku- *Stands up and walks away from them, looking puzzled* Why are you dressed like that? More importantly, why are you singing? Is this Hollow Bastion?  
  
Cid- Sure is  
  
Leon- How'd you know  
  
Riku- You think I haven't been here before?  
  
Cloud- Right, how'd you get here  
  
Riku- got stuck inside some stupid door for 5 years with some heartless, jumped down a trapdoor inside Kingdom Hearts, got here now, landed on top of you lot..  
  
*Suddenly 50000000000000000 heartless fall on top of them through the trap door*  
  
Riku- They must've followed me through  
  
Cid- Well duh  
  
Riku- Be quiet  
  
Leon- We need to fight them  
  
Cid- As I said just now, well duh  
  
Cloud- Anyone got a weapon? I got my toilet paper covered buster sword  
  
Leon- I got my Gunblade  
  
Cid- I got nuthin  
  
Riku- Left mine behind  
  
Hugo- This is where I come in, use these and I'm not bothered to explain how good they are this time, so just assume that they're good  
  
*Throws a golden sword to Riku with the eye insignia and a spear, also with big golden eye on it to Cid, then disappears. Leaving a golden wing with eye and a golden Griever ring (With eye) behind. Also, there was a golden eye Shruiken and gold staff with eye on it. On the floor, next to the items was the tape of the MM march thing *  
  
Riku- Kool, a new weapon  
  
Cloud- I didn't get a weapon :(  
  
Leon- We should fight theses things away you know  
  
Cid- Yeah all )^*^$*^*^$*^%($£^%*&($ 50000000000000000 of em  
  
*Yuffie and Aerith come to join them*  
  
Yuffie- We're helping too  
  
Aerith- I'll stand in the background, healing  
  
*Start fighting all the heartless*  
  
Cid- There are too many of them  
  
Leon- yeah, it's *Counts everyone on his fingers, very slowly*  
  
Cloud- *Interrupts when Leon gets to 2* 6, Leon, 6  
  
Leon- I knew that *shifty eyes* So, it's like 6 against 50000000000000000  
  
Riku- One less than that, I just killed one  
  
Leon- I'm not bothered to say that  
  
Yuffie- Be quiet and start killin' them!  
  
*Continue fighting heartless*  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
That was a bit rubbish wasn't it? Oh well, I'm sorry, the next chapter will be better, I promise you all. Sorry it's a bit late, I wrote it ages ago but I forgot to upload it, sorry.  
  
Bye byes!  
  
((~(^-^)~)) 


End file.
